Quizá en otra vida
by Heit
Summary: ¿existe la posibilidad de vivir varias vidas? Harry y Ginny tienen esa pregunta... rr!


Hola!!!!!!!!  
  
Este fic consta sólo este capítulo (así no tendré problemas de luego no actualizar), y he dudado mucho en publicarlo... creo que es el más personal que he hecho, y me ha gustado mucho... puede que haya gente que no lo entienda.  
  
Ofrezco este fan fiction a quienes han depositado su fe en los sueños y fantasías, considerándolos las únicas realidades (algo así dijo Poe).  
  
  
  
QUIZÁ EN OTRA VIDA  
  
  
  
Harry estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, sin duda su peor año. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y estaba tumbado en la cama, solo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y recordando algunas cosas pasadas hacía ya un tiempo...  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
  
  
Era el 31 de julio de 1995 y Harry cumplía 15 años. Ese día el señor Weasley iría a recogerle para llevarle a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano.  
  
Cuando llegó todos lo esperaban en la puerta, excepto Ginny, que no sabía dónde estaba. Después de los abrazos y la entrega de regalos, Ron y Harry subieron el equipaje a la habitación "anaranjada".  
  
-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Dónde está Ginny? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Creo que está en su cuarto -respondió Ron-. Está más rarita de lo normal...  
  
-Hay quien lo llama madurar -dijo una voz desde un rellano de la escalera sobre ellos-. ¿Me echabas de menos, Harry?  
  
Ginny se dirigía hacia ellos. Llevaba una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta blanca, ya no tenía el pelo lacio, ahora era largo y rizado, y saltaba a la vista que ya no era una niña.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, ella se paró frente a él, rodeó su cuello con el brazo derecho y lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry creía que cuando se separaran ella iba a estar muy roja, pero sólo tenía un leve tono rosado en las mejillas.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry -dijo ella cuando se separaron, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo-. Tengo tu regalo abajo, así que subid el baúl y ahora te lo llevo.  
  
Ginny desapareció por las escaleras ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Ron.  
  
-¿Ves? Te lo dije... está muy rara -dijo Ron cuando llegaron a la habitación.  
  
-Pues yo creo que está bien... quiero decir que es bueno que sea extrovertida y eso...  
  
-Ya... tú lo que piensas es que está buena...  
  
Harry iba a decir que no era cierto, aunque lo fuera, pero apareció Ginny con dos sobres y dos paquetes.  
  
-Creí que mamá te dijo que llamaras a las puertas antes de entrar -dijo Ron molesto.  
  
-Puede ser... ¿sabes? Como estás tan borde y no te alegras de verme... no te daré la carta que acaba de llegar para ti de Hermione -dijo Ginny.  
  
-¡Dámela! -gritó Ron y se abalanzó contra su hermana a quitarle uno de los sobres mientras Ginny y Harry reían.  
  
-Toma Harry -dijo Ginny dándole lo demás que traía después de que Ron consiguiera la carta de Hermione-: el sobre es una carta de Hermione, el paquete azul también es suyo, y el rojo es mi regalo... lo he hecho yo.  
  
Harry primero abrió el de Ginny. Era un hermoso retrato a carboncillo de Harry muy logrado, y como las fotos mágicas, tenía movimiento.  
  
-Muchas gracias, es muy bonito... me gusta cómo dibujas  
  
-De nada... Ah, el hechizo de movimiento lo puso Billy.  
  
  
  
FIN DEL FASH BACK  
  
En ese entonces Voldemort acababa de volver, aunque no tenían muchas noticias suyas. Harry abrió el cajón de su mesita y sacó el retrato que le hizo Ginny. Después de estar mirándolo un rato, lo volvió a guardar.  
  
Entraron Ron y Hermione a la habitación, cogidos de la mano.  
  
-Venga Harry, anímate un poco -le dijo Ron-. No puedes estar aquí encerrado otro trimestre, ¿sabes?  
  
-Fue culpa mía, Ron -dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry, siempre te estás culpando de todo... y luego no tienes la culpa de nada... -Hermione también trataba de animarle.  
  
-Harry, tienes peor cara que los elfos domésticos cuando tienen que lavar la colada de todo Hogwarts -dijo Ron y Hermione dio un bufido.  
  
De repente Harry recordó una mañana, una semana después de su anterior recuerdo.  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Eran las once y Harry seguía durmiendo, no solía quedarse durmiendo hasta tan tarde. Un carraspeo lo despertó: Ginny estaba al pie de su cama. Harry cogió rápidamente la sábana y se tapó (hacía calor y sólo estaba en boxers).  
  
-Que sepas que no hace falta que te pongas así. Te recuerdo que tengo seis hermanos... no creo que tengas nada que no haya visto.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Coger la ropa sucia... porque NADIE la lleva al cesto de la colada -dijo cogiendo la ropa desperdigada por la habitación y haciendo con ella un montón en la cama de Ron-. Y despertarte de de paso.  
  
-¿Y Ron?  
  
-Abajo, con Hermione.  
  
-¿Ya ha llegado?  
  
-Eso acabo de decir -Ginny buscaba algo bajo los pantalones sucios de Harry -. Dame tus calzoncillos.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que te de qué?!  
  
-Harry, no me montes un pollo, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer la colada, donde se incluyen tus calzoncillos. No pienso mirarles la talla o quedármelos y guardarlos bajo mi almohada ni nada por es estilo, ¿sabes?  
  
-No pienso quitarme los calzoncillos y dártelos.  
  
-¿Prefieres que te los quite yo?  
  
Harry se los quitó bajo la sábana y se los entregó a Ginny (sin salir de las sábanas, obviamente), porque después de conocer a la nueva Ginny, pensaba que ella sería capaz de hacer lo que había dicho. Ginny cogió los calzoncillos con dos dedos y los echó al montón de ropa sucia que había hecho, para luego irse con él, dejando a Harry sorprendido y sin calzoncillos.  
  
  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro ante ese recuerdo. Mientras Harry había estado recordando, Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo de no-sabía-qué-cosa, seguramente una tontería, como solía ser en ellos.  
  
-¿¡Cuándo dejarás de darme la contraria, Ronald!?  
  
-¡Quizá en otra vida!  
  
Harry ya había oído esa frase en otra ocasión... y también la había pronunciado una persona pelirroja...  
  
  
  
FLASH BACK (si, otro)  
  
Fue a finales de séptimo, en la orilla del lago del colegio. Harry solía ir allí cuando Ron y Hermione (que entonces ya eran novios) querían estar solos, aunque no lo dijeran, y cuando quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico... todos aquellos ataques a muggles y magos.  
  
Alguien se dirigía hacia él desde el castillo. La distinguió a lo lejos por el color chillón de su pelo.  
  
-Hola -dijeron cuando ella llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Es que he discutido con Malfoy...  
  
-¿Te ha dicho algo que te molestara?  
  
-No... más bien al revés... he venido para pensar en lo que se me viene encima... -Harry rió-. ¿Sí? Pues yo no me río... no me fío un pelo de cómo pensará vengarse... Tal vez me pasé con él... no, no creo...  
  
-Me pregunto cuándo nos dejará en paz.  
  
-Quizá en otra vida.  
  
-¿Crees que vivimos varias vidas?  
  
-¿La verdad? No. Creo que tras la muerte no hay nada (siempre y cuando no te conviertas en fantasma, claro), pero me gusta pensar que sí que hay más vidas tras esta.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque me gusta pensar que, tal vez, en otra vida consiga todo lo que no he conseguido y he deseado de esta... por ejemplo... piensa que en otra vida tus padres están vivos y disfrutas de ellos hasta más no poder... ¿no te agrada?  
  
-Un poco... ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir en otra vida?  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
-¿No te parece una pregunta algo personal?  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Bueno, da igual, no importa. Quiero que en otra vida un amigo mío sea feliz... ahora él no lo es... puedo verlo en sus ojos... y quiero que él me quiera...  
  
Harry sabía que hablaba de él. Redujo la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
-No... Ginny... verás... yo te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos, Gin, entiéndelo... Voldemort... si él se enterara de lo que siento por ti... querría hacerte daño... y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra...  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Harry la abrazó.  
  
-¿Quizá en otra vida? -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Te prometo que te buscaré en otra vida, en ella te seguiré queriendo, y te encontraré y nos querremos y seré feliz, y tú también lo serás...  
  
-Te esperaré, Harry...  
  
  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Y todavía la quería... y pensaba cumplir las promesas que le hizo. Ahora comprendía completamente lo que quería decir Ginny con lo de que le gustaba pensar que había varias vidas...  
  
-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? -dijo finalmente Harry al comprobar que sus amigos seguían peleándose-. Dejadme sólo, por favor... sólo una tarde más.  
  
-Está bien Harry -dijo Ron-, pero no te encierres en ti mismo. Tú no tuviste la culpa de que ella muriera... lo que ocurrió fue que el-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado dejó poderes suyos en ella cuando ocurrió lo de la Cámara... y la mató porque si ella desarrollaba esos poderes podía llegar incluso a derrotarle... tú no tienes la culpa de nada -los ojos de Ron se habían vuelto aguados por el recuerdo.  
  
-Pero debí haber estado con ella...  
  
-Eso no lo sabremos...  
  
  
  
¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-  
  
FRANCIA - FINALES DEL SIGLO XXI  
  
Divisó a una mujer que estaba sentada en la orilla del lago y se acercó hacia ella. Ella estaba dibujando el paisaje en una lámina con carboncillo.  
  
-Me gusta cómo dibujas -dijo el chico-, aunque creo que eso ya te lo dije en otra vida.  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta para verle y sonrió.  
  
-Te he estado esperando...  
  
-Me ha sido muy difícil encontrarte... pero he cumplido mis promesas. 


End file.
